puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
BATT
BATT was a professional wrestling stable that competed in both New Japan Pro Wrestling and All Japan Pro Wrestling from 2001 to 2002. The name: BATT is short for "Bad Ass Translate Trading", meaning a group of wrestlers that crossed borders. The groups is best known for the fact that its members were from different promotions: New Japan (Mutoh, Frye, & Ohtani), All Japan (Kea & Hase), and Michinoku Pro (Shinzaki). History In January 2001, Keiji Mutoh and Shinjiro Ohtani both made returns to New Japan after spending much of 2000 on learning execursions with Mutoh being in the United States for World Championship Wrestling, and Otani being in Canada and England for various promotions. The two made their return at Wrestling World 2001 as the two defeated Jushin Thunder Liger and Manabu Nakanishi in less than 6 minutes. At the Fighting Spirit 2001 tour, Mutoh and Ohtani continued to team up and formed an alliance. On February 3, 2001, Mutoh and Ohtani defeated Masahiro Chono and Don Frye after Frye turned on Chono, a few days later on February 11, Frye officially joined with Mutoh and Ohtani. On February 18, 2001, All Japan's Taiyo Kea and Michinoku Pro's Jinsei Shinzaki also became official members when they assisted Mutoh in a match against Kazunari Murakami, however, Ohtani would leave New Japan and BATT after the February 18 Sumo Hall show to join Pro Wrestling ZERO1. Beginning in March 2001, Mutoh renewed his feud with Chono and Team 2000. On March 17, Mutoh officially named his group BATT (Bad Ass Translate Trading) and at the same show, former New Japan wrestler and Mutoh's former tag team partner: Hiroshi Hase joined the group. After exchanging victories against Team 2000 during the spring and early summer, the group would win their first title on June 8, 2001 when Mutoh defeated Genichiro Tenryu to win the Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship. Despite winning the Triple Crown, the group would see several setbacks at Dome Quake on July 20, 2001, Kea and Shinzaki would fail to win the IWGP Tag Team Championship, Mutoh would fall to Chono, and Frye would fail to win the IWGP Heavyweight Championship.< A few weeks later, Mutoh would enter the 2001 G1 Climax, making all the way to the finals but would ultimately lose to Yuji Nagata. BATT would bounce back in the fall as Frye would win the G1 World Climax Tournament but left New Japan shortly after to return to Mixed Martial Arts. On October 8, 2001 BATT main evented New Japan's Indicate of Next as Mutoh and Hase lost to Nagata and Jun Akiyama. A few weeks later on October 22, 2001, Mutoh and Kea would defeat Genichiro Tenryu and Yoji Anjo to win the World Tag Team Championship.vs. Yuji Nagata on August 12th **Tag Team Match of the Year (2001) Mutoh and Hase vs. Jun Akiyama and Yuji Nagata on October 8th *'Nikkan Sports' **Wrestler of the Year (2001) - Mutoh **Match of the Year (2001) - Mutoh and Hase vs. Jun Akiyama and Yuji Nagata on October 8th **Fighting Spirit (2001) - Kea *'Tokyo Sports' **Wrestler of the Year (2001) - Mutoh *''Wrestling Observer Newsletter'' **Best Wrestling Maneuver (2001) - Mutoh Shining Wizard **Match of the Year (2001) - Mutoh vs. Genichiro Tenryu on June 8, Tokyo, Japan **Most Improved Wrestler (2001) - Mutoh **Wrestler of the Year (2001) - Mutoh Category:Units Category:NJPW Units Category:AJPW Units Category:Pro Wrestling Noah Units Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 Units